


Dirty Minded

by dieukyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confused Park Chanyeol, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo/pseuds/dieukyungsoo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun asks Park Chanyeol if he's coming to study ~chemistry~. They both have VERY different ideas of what "studying chemistry" means.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Yoon Bomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dirty Minded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote at 2am and then edited at 7pm. I still have no idea what the foque this is. Enjoy.

Park Chanyeol could act upon one of two options in a situation like this: give in to the pressing feeling in his chest, that started in his stomach and made its way up, eating at his knees, or tense up, look away, and deny everything.

Chanyeol's default was always the latter. Whenever he was caught in situations he didn't want to be in, it was always deny, deny, deny. 'I don't know what you mean', 'I don't know who you're talking about,' 'Never heard of that.' 

Chanyeol's tell when he was lying was to look away, and the boy in front of him knew that.

"I can tell when you're lying, Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighed. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I think I'm busy Thursday." Chanyeol lied. Anything to get out of this situation he was about to get himself stuck in.

"We can push it back to Friday, then. I'm sure Jongdae won't mind."

"Jongdae's coming too?" Chanyeol stammered, and he could feel his face beginning to heat up. "I thought this was gonna be a ‘me and you’ thing."

Baekhyun frowned. "I mean, we can if you want. I can always do it the next day with Jongdae."

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had a bit of a reputation, but he didn't think he'd be this open about it. He seemed like he was scheduling it in, lining them up.

Chanyeol was being unreasonable. Baekhyun knew more about this than he did, and if he wanted to bring Jongdae, then Chanyeol should be okay with that.

"Speak of the devil." Baekhyun muttered as Jongdae came up to them, resting his arm on Baekhyun's shoulder, who quickly slapped him away.

"You coming Thursday?" Jongdae asked Chanyeol, and his face flushed red. They were so open about it!

"I might do a one-on-one with him Friday." Baekhyun filled him in.

"What? Chanyeol, I'm way better than he is!"

Chanyeol fumbled over his words, not sure what to say or how to react to a situation like this. Did he still have time to run away?

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Jongdae scoffed.

"Chanyeol? You feeling okay?" Baekhyun asked.

"I-I'm fine," Chanyeol tried to collect himself. "It's just, I've never done this before, let alone with two, so..."

"It's not that big of a deal," Jongdae said. "Not that different than on your own."

_ They really were open about everything, huh... _

"If Thursday or Friday doesn't work for you, we can still do Saturday or Sunday," Baekhyun told Chanyeol. "Our test isn't until Monday."

"We're getting tested on it?" Chanyeol asked. "How is that going to work?"

Jongdae frowned. "Usually some multiple choice, a long answer question or two. Sometimes an essay question."

Chanyeol was unfamiliar with these, and he felt as if the room was spinning. This was all happening too much, too quick. He still had no idea how this was going to play out.

"So we'll see you after school Thursday at Birdy's?" Baekhyun asked, waving his hand in front of Chanyeol's face.

"We're doing it in public?" Chanyeol demanded. Not only where they open, but show-offs, too. "Can we even do that?"

Baekhyun and Jongdae exchanged looks, shrugging.

"I don't see why not. We've done it before." Baekhyun said.

"If you don't want to do it there, we could always go to one of our places. Not mine, though, the triplets will never leave us alone."

"Yeah, my mom's embarrassing. I don't mind going over to your place, Chanyeol. And don't say you don't have the space for it - all we need is a table."

"We could always do it in the bedroom, but it's weird if more than one of us is on the bed."

"Not if you keep your socks on." Baekhyun said, jabbing a finger gun at Jongdae.

"Ay," Jongdae agreed, returning the finger gun. "Told that to Bomi once, though. She wasn't very happy."

"That's what I tell Yixing every time he comes over."

_ That's right, they were both in relationships _ , Chanyeol thought.  _ Wait! That made them dirty rotten cheaters! Chanyeol was not about to be some homewrecker. _

"Are you sure Bomi and Yixing will be okay with us doing this?" Chanyeol asked.

Again, Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanged looks. 

"I don't see why not." Jongdae frowned.

"We do it all the time." Baekhyun added.

Chanyeol got more and more flustered the longer this conversation went on, and he still didn't know what to do or what to think.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, giving him a concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay? Should I take you to the nurse?"

Jongdae clicked his tongue as the idea clicked in his head, and he reached over, promptly smacking Chanyeol on the head.

"Ow!"

"You're so dirty minded!" Jongdae shouted. "What did you think, some weird sort of threesome?"

"I-" Chanyeol stammered, his hands up over his face in a failed attempt to save himself from another one of Jongdae's smacks.

"You totally did!"

"He said it so suggestively!" Chanyeol exclaimed, gesturing at Baekhyun to try and defend himself.

"What the fuck, Chanyeol," Baekhyun whined, and Chanyeol's heart dropped to his feet. "I asked you if you wanted to study for our chemistry test on Monday! How the fuck did you take that the wrong way?" Baekhyun huffed. "I thought you were better than that. I'll see you later, Dae."

Baekhyun made his way down the hall, and Chanyeol couldn't help feeling sorry and regretful for every decision he'd ever made in his life that got him to where he was right now.

"You're weird," Jongdae said, looking Chanyeol up and down. "I can't believe I'm friends with you. I'll text you and let you know the plans. It might just be me and you. Studying, nothing else. Don't forget your textbook - the one in your hands - not whatever else you think you need."

Chanyeol muttered an apology, and Jongdae rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "I'll see you later, man. But I think you were onto something when you thought that."

"And you call me dirty minded." Chanyeol rolled his eyes, shoving Jongdae in the shoulder away from him, who just laughed as he ran down the hall to catch up with Baekhyun.


End file.
